digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roleplay: Raised By A Demon
This Rp is one that stars Laura and a few other Digimon. Plot Some of the characters find Laura. Since she won't talk about her past, nobody knows anything about her. Meanwhile, an Impmon named Pyro is causing havoc in areas of the Digital world. Laura knows something vital about him, but won't say. Can they get it out of her, or will Pyro consume the Digital world in flames? Meanwhile, Wizardmon and his two baddies, Puppetmon and Demidevimon plan to rule the Digital World! Can our heroes stop them!? Rules No swearing, censor with *** No mature content No Gore no GModding No flaming No spamming No trolling, etc. Characters Good Laura the Calumon - 1LL Neon the Demiveemon- 1LL Kai Tasuke+Hawkmon - 1LL Amy Jones+Paramon-Ultra Errol King+Pricklemon-Ultra Colin Bennings+ShimaUnimon-Ultra Jason Bennings+Tuskmon-Ultra Meg Tasuke+Neon - 1LL Joe+Gommamon - Anyone Tai+Agumon - Anyone Sora+Biymon - Anyone Shi/Raifu+Terriermon/Lopmon - 1LL Neutral Venos the Agumon- 1LL Cryos the IceDevimon (Unlike most IceDevimon, Cryos has the Vaccine attribute and does not share his species violent tendencies)-Ultra Bad Pyro the Impmon- 1LL Demidevimon (The main brains of the Duo of him and Puppetmon)- 1LL Puppetmon - Ultra Wizardmon - Anyone Meramon - Anyone Devimon - Anyone Damien Parker+MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) (The son of the evil Digidesrined Darius Parker, has the same goals as his father, to remake the Digital World and control it)-Ultra Numemon - Anyone Veggiemon - Anyone Myotismon - Anyone Other Other Digimon - Anyone Roleplay Part 1 Kai: in the middle of a field, gets hit in the face with a soccerball OOF! Neon: Come on! Let's play some more! Kai: Just cuz Meg and I decided to switch you two for the week doesn't mean I'm your babysitter! Amy: Oh, lighten up, live a little! Paramon: Haha! Yeah! Take a page from our book! Errol: Paramon, I don't think he'd be that interested in the paranormal... Paramon: tongue out Nyeh! Pricklemon:... Kai: eyes Amy: Hey! I saw that! punches Kai on arm Kai: Hey! >:D Errol: Let it go man, otherwise you're going to end up with a lot of bruises, see? sleave Amy: Oh, you are such a baby! Neon: up and down on Kai's head Yaaaaaaaaay! Kai: Careful! You'll knock my goggles off! Errol: Hyperactive little thing, aincha? Amy: I like it, it's cute! Neon: :3 Kai: Shrugs I still think Hawkmon's better. Amy: Aw, don't be so mean to the little guy! He's sooo cute! Neon and hugs him Errol: Easy there Amy. Paramon: Hmph! And I thought I was her favourite! Neon: :P Kai: up Well, I'm gonna head home. Common, Neon. Neon: Awww.... D: Amy: Awww...Oh well, here Neon back. Errol: Yeah, we should get going too I guess, we promised we'd help Jessie plan Steven's birthday shrugs Cya. Kai: Bye. off, Neon on his head again they arrive at a crosswalk near some bushes Kai: ? bushes rustle Wassat? Neon: Digimon! Kai: Huh? But I thought that all the others were in the digital world. Neon: jumps down and walks into the bushes Kai: Hey! comes back out, dragging a Calumon by one of the ears Kai: 1. What is that digimon? 2. Dragging it is not nice. ???: Got that right. Amy: and Errol run to Kai Hey! We picked up a weird signal from our Digivices, what's going-? Oooh, cute! Errol: Amy, is now really the most appropriate time to discuss the cuteness of Digimon? Pricklemon: That thing's considered cute? Paramon: I wouldn't think so! ???: Hmph! ear from Neon Paramon: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Pricklemon: How did you get here anyway? ???: Shan't say. Paramon: Ha! How cute, you think you have a choice to answer! Amy: Paramon! Don't be so rude! Paramon: Yes Amy...Tell us or I'll eat you! Amy: Paramon! ???: at Paramon As if you need to know anyway. Paramon: Of course I need to know! Why shouldn't I? ???: I doubt you'd get anything from knowing anyway. Paramon: Snort Well why not? Don't you know anything of importance? ???: Probably not important to you. back into the bushes Paramon: Oh no you don't! Pricklemon, stop her! Pricklemon: Right! Prickle Tower! thorns to trap the Calumon ???: Rrrg! Paramon: Changed your tune yet? Amy: Paramon, the least you can do is to stop being so rude! Paramon: Sighs Sorry Amy... ???: You can make sure I don't move, but ya can't make me speak. arms Paramon: I can still eat y-! Amy: No. Paramon: Aww... Amy: down Please? We promise to let you go. Besides, you can trust me, see? Look how nice my smile is! Grins ???: Sorry. I may seem like a ball of cuteness and fluff on the outside, but I'm tough as nails on the inside. down and tightens cast Amy: Hmm...Well, Errol knows first aid, maybe he can help you with that cast? ???: No thanks. I'm fine. Amy: eyebrow Well is there anything we can bribe you with? Paramon: Just give me five minutes alone with her. ???: Doubt you'll last. Paramon: Grr! Why you little-! Amy: Sigh. Forget it. Might as well let her go Pricklemon. Pricklemon: Uh... Errol: Do as she says. Pricklemon: Alright then thorns Kai: Do you at least have a name? ???: Laura. Amy: Progress! You're good at this! Laura: Riiiiiiight.... Can I go now? T^T Amy: One last try, ahem...up, leans in close Pleeeeaaaassssse tell us? Errol: Wow, she's good. Laura: Nope. Nice tries, though. Amy: Stops Thanks! My drama teacher says I could have a career as an actor...Awesome! Laura: Any of you know how to get back to the Digital World? Paramon: That depends...what do you know? Laura: Enough games. Either tell me or I'll leave. If I leave, then I mighht not tell you anything when we go to the Digital World. Because I'm going to need your help anyway. Paramon: Sigh. Alright, there's a few places where you can enter, certain computers, or you can enter through random portals that open up. appears Laura: Like that one? Let's go. All of you. Kai: ? Neon: Blinks :3 Errol: Well...that was certainly convenient...weirdly so. Amy: Don't question it, just go, go go! all enter the portal the Digital World Laura: Hmph. Looks like Pyro hasn't been here yet. Errol: Who? Badda Boom explodes at Laura's feet, knocking her down Laura: Scratch that. Here he is. Pyro: hahahahahaha! Amy: Hey! Who do you think you are?! Paramon: Yeah! Pyro: Who do I think I am? I know who I am The name's Pyro the Impmon! You can call me Pyro or just "Oh no!" another Badda Boom ParamON: You don't scare me pipsqueak! Pyro: Well, I'm not here to pick a fight with you anyway! Kai: You aren't? Phew! Pyro: Nope! to a forest behind him This'll be nothing but ashes when I'm done with it! Pricklemon: You'd destroy this forest? Them's fighting words! Pyro: devishly, then runs into the forest Laura: GET BACK HERE! after him Pricklemon: Wait for me! Follows Neon: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Follows Errol: Quick, better go after them! Amy: Yeah! Kai: Right. Amy: So, anyone else recognise this particular srethch of forest? Errol: DOesn't seem familar to me, Kai? Kai: a manga (XDD) Huh? 0_o Errol:...Whered did you get that? Amy: Nevermind, he said, does it look familar to you? This area? Kai: around A little..... Blinks Amy: Great, any landmarks on stuff we should know abouT? Errol: Or notable Digimon? Kai: Shrugs Sniffs Huh? Is it me, or do I smell smoke? Errol: uh oh...Pricklemon is going to be miffed! Kai: We better hurry. Amy: Right, let's go! Meanwhile is filling the forest Neon: Coughs I don't feel good... Pricklemon: Uh, Neon...is that you? Can't see... Neon: Blinks The smoke is making my eyes water.... Pyro: Hahahaha! Laura: Cough WHY YOU! after Pyro Pricklemon; That little-! He'll pay! after both Neon: Huh? in a different direction Pricklemon: You can't run forever creep! Rapid Fire Needles spray of eneedles in all directions Pyro: hit Hmph! DADADADA KICK! at Pricklemon from behind Pricklemon: forwards Ooof! Why you vicious little-! Rapid Fire Needles! fire Pyro: Urgh! Meanwhile Neon: Ur..... then coughs ???: Hmmm... A Demiveemon.... Neon: Huh? Puppetmon and Demidevimon appear (You can be Puppetmon) Demidevimon: ..... Puppetmon: Well, well, well, what have we here? A new playmate? Neon: Blinks W-Who are you? Demidevimon: I'm Demidevimon. He's Puppetmon. Puppetmon: Nyeh! tongue out What are you smallfry, somebody's lunch? Neon: ....I'm lost. Demidevimon: Lost, you say? Smirks Puppetmon: Oh, little lost brat in the woods! Hahaha! We'll have some fun then, won't we DemiDevimon? Demidevimon: Yup! at Neon and grabs him in his talons Neon: AH! Lemme go! Puppetmon: Not a chance of that smallfry! You're ours now, whether you like it or not! Eroll and co are Nearby Puppetmon, Demidevimon, and Neon Kai: Hm? manga I think I hear something. Errol:: Hmmm...yeah, did that...did that sound like shouting to you guys? Paramon: Hmm, yeah... Amy: I'm worried, we haven't seen any of the others since they ran off. Errol: Me too...Come on, I think it came from over there. Kai: Let's go. head in that direction Errol: Look! It's Neon! Paramon: And guests! Amy: Wow, a Demidevimon... Paramon: And a Puppetmon! Cripes! Errol: What do we do? Kai: Rrrg. We've got to be careful. Puppetmon is Mega level! Amy: Powerful too if what the Japanese Digidestined said about them is accurate. Paramon: Amy! Digivolve me! Amy: Alright, but just as a precaution, I don't want you attacking first, got it? Paramon: got it! Amy: Alright then, Digivolve! Paramon: Paramon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Oniyouzumon! Demidevimon: What should we do, Puppetmon? Puppetmon: Blast first, ask questions later, that's my motto! Puppet Pummel! himself at Oniyouzumon Onizouzuimon: upwards, dodging Ha! Missed! Divebomb! down at Puppetmon, knocking him backwards Puppetmon: Yipes is sliced in two Hey! That was my favourite hat! Darn it, now I need to bring out the back up one! out a hard hat which greatly resembles his hat Demidevimon: Neon up into a tree Stay there, brat! at Onizouzuimon, Bat Flutter at the ready Oniyouzumon: Think you can take me Rookie? Demidevimon: Hmph! Well, maybe not I, but our boss could! Oniyouzumon: Huh? And who might that be? Demidevimon slowly Demidevimon: flash, is now using Evil Whisper Why, Myotismon, of course. oniyouzumon: Myotismon...must be a...pretty strong...to control a...Mega...Uhhh...What are you-? What's happening? (Drifts closer to ground] Demidevimon: Nothing serious. You must be getting a little tired. Oniyouzumon: You...evil little...Ugh! Crashes Amy: Oniyouzumon! to her side Oniyouzumon: I'm sorry Amy...I'm so sorry...Faints Errol: This is bad! Demidevimon: kekekeke! Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Demidevimon in the back Demidevimon: Rg! Puppetmon Let's just take the kid and run! Neon from the tree Puppetmon: Got it! Later losers! Hahaha! Puppet Pummel to kick up cloud of dust, before running off Pricklemon: HEY! Get back here you cowards! Amy: Neon! No! Errol: Augh! Pricklemon, where have you been? Pricklemon: I was chasing that little pyromaniac, fought him for a bit, then he ran off and I came here when I heard the fighting. Amy: What are we going to do about Neon? Kai: I don't know. MEG'S GONNA KILL ME! Amy: That's all you can think about? Really? Neon just got kidnapped by two goons and all you care about is what your sister is going to do?! Errol: Uh, easy Amy... Kai: We better start looking around. Errol: Right then, uh, I guess we should go off in that direction over there, I saw some bushes moving, so I think the Puppetmon took off in that direction. Kai: Let's go! in the direction Amy: Right! after him Errol: Uh, wait for us! Prickle/Paramon: Yeah! chase after them Later Kai:...... Amy: Ugh...where the hell did those stupid Virals GO?! Errol: No idea, I just hope Neon is safe, they seemed pretty vicious. Meanwhile Demidevimon: Urg! You little pest! Keep still or I'll fire a Demi Dart! Neon: LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO! Puppetmon: hush up smallfry! hammer threateningly or ELSE! Hahaha! I do so love threatening the weaklings, don't you Demidevimon? Demidevimon: Yup! Well, we're almost at Meramon's place. Let's make sure he doesn't spot us. I HATE it when he chases us. Neon: Blinks Demidevimon: Let's hurry. Wizardmon'll kill us if we're late! Puppetmon: Probably...of course, I'd make sure that you got the blame! Demidevimon: around Well, looks like Meramon isn't here today. Come on, I can see the base over the hill. continues Pupptmon: Awesome! No inconvenient distractiosn for us! Runs Neon: ........ Demidevimon: at a spooky manor Here we are! kekekeke! Puppetmon: Alright! Think we'll get promotions for capturing the smallfry or somethin'? Demidevimon: Hard to say! He is rare, but still young and no battling significance whatsoever! Puppetmon: Well, he'd be easy to mold at least at his age, and they get pretty powerful! He could be an enforcer for us! Maybe we'd get him as our own sidekick! Demidevimon: Yeah. up to the door Hey Devimon open up! It's us! a few seconds DEVIMON! Puppetmon: Feh, is he ever around? Demidevimon: He should be! He's supposed to open the door! hold the runt, will ya? Neon at Puppetmon, then flies up to a small intercom and presses a button DEVIMON WHY YOU Beep I AUGHTTA Beep AND YOU BETTER OPEN THE BeepING DOOR NOW OR I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND USE THEM AS TREE ORNAMENTS! And have a nice day. Puppetmon: Neon's ears Whoa...What a rant! You know, we could always try opening the door ourselves...hammer meaningly Devimon: out from the door He has a point you know. -.- Puppetmon: hammer behind back I wasn't suggesting that we blow down the doors! No, nope, not at all! Devimon: Riiiiiiight...... What is it? Puppetmon: Oh, we've captured a rare Digimon! What do ya think? Is he rare or what? Perfect minion material! Devimon: I dunno. You'll have to see what Wizardmon thinks. Puppetmon: Nothing impresses you. Oh well, I'm sure the boss will like it! Devimon: Whatever. Demidevimon: [Flits inside Puppetmon: Nyeh! tongue out at Devimon Promotion here I come! Devimon: eyes, then heads back inside Puppetmon: Oh boy! I bet he'll be real impressed! We'll probably get out own minions! Oooh, I call dibs on any Golemmon! What do you think? Demidevimon: walking Let's not get hasty. We don't even know if this kid IS any good! Puppetmon: Well, we could always test out his combat abilities before we hand him over, what do ya say? Demidevimon: .........I dunno. Puppetmon: Come on! When was the last you you actually beat something without having to bore it to sleep? Demidevimon: For your information, Evil Whisper doesn't bore them to sleep! It takes a witty mind to find the right words! Puppetmon: Ha! I'm sure! Meanwhile, I make stuff explode up with a giant hammer laced with gunpowder! And you have...? Demidevimon: out a Demi Dart Puppetmon: out laughing A needle?! Oooh, look at me, I'm Demidevimon and I throw needles a people! Scaaarrrry! Demidevimon: Glares Obviously you've never heard of a Demi Dart! One prick, and you'll fall seriously ill! Puppetmon: Newsflash Demi boy, I have no organs and my skin is made of dead trees! Demidevimon: I didn't mean you in general! I mean basically all digimon that get hit! Puppetmom: Except me...Nyeh! Demidevimon: eyes Puppetmon: Wait...what weree we talking about again? head Demidevimon: Derp. <_< Puppetmon: Oh well...Guess we'd better get moving then! Demidevimon: Yeah... walking Puppetmon: I'm gonna sing the doom song now, ok? Doom, doom, doom-doom, doom, doomy doomy doom! Doomy doom doom! Yay! we're here! to large, finely decorated doors Demidevimon: Idiot.... (XDDDDDDDD LOVE THE DOOM SONG!) on doors As usual, I'LL do the talking, and you keep the noise hole closed! >:| Puppetmon: Got it! to zip mouth up...Doom! ???: enter. Demidevimon along with Puppetmon Puppetmon: HEY! hey! My leader! Oh! Oh! My leader! Hey! My leader! My leader! Hey! frantically Demidevimon: Flutters Puppetmon in the face Puppetmon: Heeeeyyy! Quitit! Quitit! Demidevimon: You quit being an idiot! Puppetmon: You quit slapping me, then we'll talk! Oh hey, the boss looks pretty ticked off...He did it! to Demidevimon Demidevimon: Hmph. I think we should return to what we were going to talk about. (Wizardmon is playable by anyone, ya know) Wizardmon: What is it? And before you answer, let me remind you that if you do ANYTHING like that again, I will not hesitate to use a Thunder Blaster on you sparks menacingly Demidevimon: 0_o Puppetmon: nervously Ha, ok then boss...uh, look! We got you a present! A super rare Digimon, see? neon down at his feet. Wizardmon: Interesting...I sense a spark of power emanating from this creature...At the present however, he is too weak to do anything about it. Neon: [Cowers Puppetmon: Right, so what do we do about him boss? Wizardmon: See if you can break him, then train him, I want him to be our tool, our instrument of destruction. Puppetmon: Singing TOOLS OF POWERPLAYS!! Wizdrdmon: then blasts Puppetmon with lightning Demidevimon: 0_0 Wizardmon: Never do that again. As I was saying, go forth and remake him into our image, go wherever you think is est and take whatever forces you need, so llong as you complete my orders, am I understood? Puppetmon: Smouldering Uh...Yes...Sir...Ugh...Collapses Devidemimon: Right. Kai and co Kai:..... Amy: to Karakasamon, who is flying overhead See anything yet? Karakasamon: Nothing yet Amy! Errol: This is really bad, where could those two goons have gone? Kai: Hmm...around There's gotta be some clues. Amy:...Um...Aha! There's a few footprints ove here, plus a couple of splintered wood...bits... Pricklemon: Let me see those splinters Hmmm...This is Cherrymon wood, they say that Puppetmon was made from a cursed Cherrymon... Kai: Hmm... They look recent. Errol: Well that's good, it means that we're on the right path at least. Amy: Yeah, better get going though, while the trail's still fresh. Kai: Right. follow the prints and occasional splinters Errol: Jrrz, this guy must have been chipped pretty badly, i guess Oniyouzumon did a better job at fighting him than we thought. Karakasamon: Darn skippy. Roleplay Part Two Kai: Well, either way, we better- Huh? a Meramon? to a figure a few ards away, appears as if it's on fire Errol: Meramon huh, we've seen a few of those, fierce tempers, but mostly good guys. Pricklempm: Yeah, for Fire Digimon. Amy: Maybe he saw where those two Virals went? Kai: Let's ask. Calls Hey! You, the Meramon! We have a question! Amy: Yeah, have you seen a Puppetmon, a Demidevimon and a little blue Demiveemon go by here recently? Meramon: ? Blinks No. Amy: Oh...um...hmmm...Well, do you know a Puppetmon and a Demidevimon at all, and where they might possibly likely to be found? Meramon: Well, a pair passes by alot, they head off in that direction. Points Amy: Thanks! I guess we'll just be on our way then! Pricklemon: under breath Creepy fire Digimon... Kai: off We better hurry. Errol: Right! Amy: Thank you Mr. Meramon! Later Kai: huh? Wassat? see the creepy manor Amy: Oooh! Haunted looking manor! Neat! Errol: Well, this looks about right for a villains lair... Amy: Awesome! Let's go in! Kai: We better keep our eyes open. Who knows how many digimon are in there. And there could be quite a few. Amy: You mean Ghost Digimon like Bakemon, and Phantomon and that? Awesome! Me first! to door Errol: Amy, wait up! Follows Amy: on door Hey! Open up! door opens erily, nobody is on the other side Kai: Shivers Is it me, or did it just get chilly? Bakemon appears in front of Errol's face Bakemon: OOOOOOOOOEEEUUUUUU!!!!! Errol: GAH!! back, blinks Amy: Oooh, Bakemon! You guys are so cool! the Bakemon's arms Bakemon: EHA? in surprise Amy: Yeah, cute in a scary sort of way...Oooh, can I get a picture with you? camera Bakemon: EAAAUGH!!! Vanishes Kai: 0_0 I cannot belive you singlehandedly freaked out a Bakemon. Amy: Freaking out people, it's what I do! Grins Errol:...Awesome... Kai: into the doorway Let's go. Errol: Gotcha. Follows Paramon: Anyone else getting a weird feeling? Amy: I do! Must be because of all this awesome paranormal stuff! Paramon:...Right... is peering silently from around a corner Demidevimon: It's those stupid humans! Puppetmon: Alright! Shall we engage? Demidevimon: Are you stupider than you look!? I say we let them wander a bit, then see if they give up! If not, Devimon can deal with them or something! Puppetmon: Hmph! You're no fun! But I guess that's what happens when you never win a fight without talking someone to death! Demidevimon: URRRRRRRR I'LL SHOW YOU! around the corner, throwing a Demi Dart at the group Amy: whizzes past head What the-?! Errol: Is it a trap?! Puppetmon: Haha! Nice one smallfry! Now you can take 'em all on by yourself! Bye! off Demidevimon: THAT NO GOOD IDIOT! another Demi Dart Paramon: away Hey! Aero Cutter! blast of concentrated wind Demidevimon: Ragh! Paramon: Nyeh! Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! on Demidevimon Demidevimon: Urg! "Can't take much more! Either I flee or get pummeled!" '' Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Paramon: Aero Cutter! Demidevimon: AH! to the ground Devimon: Deaths Hand! Pricklemon and Paramon with blast of darkness, slamming them into a wall, turns to Demidevimon Scury off and alert Wizardmon while I deal with these cretins! Demidevimon: Right. off to Wizardmon's chamber, wobbling a bit Devimon: Well, I see we have Digidestined in our midst, how unexpected. Errol: to Kai Kai, we'll distract him, you find Neon! Pricklemon: Pricklemon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Mechidnamon! Paramon: Not enough room to become Oniyouzumon, so...Paramon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Karakasamon! Kai: Errol Right. off down the hallway behind him Errol: A Devimon huh? You know, the first Digimon we ever saw was a MarineDevimon...of course, he was destroyed by an ArchAngemon soon after... Devimon: Yoru attempts to distract me don't work Human, so why don't we get down to bussiness? Mechidnamon: Sounds good to me! Rock and Roll! several rocks at Devimon Devimon: Evil Wing! boulders apart with wings Karakasamon: Aero Slash! razor sharp wind at Devimon Devimon: Urgh! A minor gash, nothing more! Mechidnamon: We'll see about that! Hyagh! Devimon Meanwhile Demidevimon: into Puppetmon YOU! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T BEAT THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! Puppetmon: Eh, I thought it'd be fun to see them beat you, we both know that there's no way you could beat them! Demidevimon: Well, follow me! We gotta tell Wizardmon about those stupid humans! down the hall, still wobbling a bit Puppetmon: Follows Hey, you look a little worse for wear there pal, I guess they really did a number on you! Demidevimon: I'm fine! Puppetmon: Then why are you wobbling around smallfry? That don't seem so fine to me! Demidevimon: and starts walking My wing is probably tried! Worry about yourself, why don't ya! Puppetmon: Sure that's it...you'll probably be lucky to ever fly again with that damaged thing! Demidevimon: Shut your yap! We're here. up to the doors Puppetmon: Hiya boss! Wizardmon: What is it this time? Demidevimon: There's these three kids and two digimon! They're running around the manor. They're fighting Devimon as we speak! wizardmon: Take the Demiveemon and get out of here, Devimon can handle the children while we leave. Demidevimon: Right. Puppetmon come on. Puppetmon: Ok then! So, where are we gonna take the litle brat? Any ideas? Demidevimon: to a different room Yeah. Pretty dangerous. Doubt those kids'll reach it. Puppetmon: Oooh! Tell me! Tell! pokes Demidevimon with his hammer Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Demidevimon: STOPIT! his right wing open, trying to knock the hammer away Ow..... Puppetmon: Yeah, little advice, don't punch hammers... Demidevimon: It's not your stupid hammer, you fool! Let's just get the kid. Puppetmon: Hey, I paid for it, so it's my hammer! Oh, and yeah, let's go get the smallfry. Demidevimon: You idot, that's not what I meant! I MEANT THAT IT WASN'T YOUR HAMMER THAT CAUSED PAIN, I BARELY TOUCHED IT! IT WAS MY STUPID WING! Puppetmon: Oh...that makes sense...So...where we goin'? Demiveemon with hammer Demidevimon: A place called Subzero Canyon. Puppetmon: Oh yeah, aint that the place with that bizarro IceDevimon? Well, which soldiers are we taking? Devimon: I'm not sure. Meanwhile Kai: ? Neon? You here? suddenly collapses, Mechidnamon is sent flying through Mechidnamon: Ugh! Hurry Kai! He's surprisingly strong! Devimon: You pitiful fools! Taste my wrath! Kai: !!! down another hallway, unknowingly, nearing Puppetmon and Demidevimon Demidevimon: around I think I hear something. Puppetmon: Wha-? You sure you're not hearing thins bat boy? appears from around a corner Demidevimon: Ack! It's one of those humans! Puppetmon: Uh oh! Uh...Puppet Pummel! hammer at Kai's head Kai: 0_0 AH! Ducks Puppetmon: adjacent wal Ah! Missed! Puppet Pummel! strike Kai: AH! appears Kai: Hawkmon?! what are you doing here??! Hawkmon: I'm not sure! Kai: No time for that, help me! Hawkmon: Right! at Puppetmon with Beak Pecker Puppetmon: hit Gah! Why you troublesome little bird! Puppet Pummel! hammer wildly Hawkmon: Oof! feather from head and uses Feather Strike on Demidevimon Demidevimon: Ack! Flutter Puppetmon: Haha! Next time, try dodging! Demidevimon: Don't make me fight you instead! Hawkmon: Pecker Demidevimon: Yah! Flutter Puppetmon: Eh, you're nowhere near strong enough to take me on Bat boy! Flying Cross Cutter! cross on back Demidevimon: Hmph. Puppetmon: Nyeh! around Hey, wait, where'd the cross go...? struck in back by cross Ugh! Demidevimon: Snickers Hawkmon: Demidevimon with Beak Pecker Demidevimon: Why you little! out a Demi Dart Puppetmon: Flying Cross Cutter! cross Hawkmon: Oof! hit with Cross Cutter, falls down Kai: Hawkmon! Hawkmon: up Puppetmon: Haha! The widdle birdy got knocked down by the big bad Puppetmon! Whatcha gonna do about it birdy? Hawkmon: Rrrrr...... Demidevimon: Nah Nah! Puppetmon: Hah! I think da widdle birdy is getting mad! Demidevimon: Think so! fluttering around Hawkmon, taunting Hawkmon: ....... Puppetmon: Haha! he ain't gonna do nothing ta stop us! What a weakling! Hawkmon: THAT'S IT! YAAAH! into Demidevimon, knocking him away, and zooms straight at Puppetmon Puppetmon: Wha-? Uh oh! flying Waaah! Demidevimon: Hey! What's the big deal? Flutter Hawkmon: Strike Demidevimon: Ergh! Puppetmon: Yikes! Still, no matter, you're still just a Rookie! Puppet Pummel! hammer around Hawkmon: ! into a wall ........................ Collapses Kai: Hawkmon! Puppetmon: Huh, well that went easier than expected...Oh well, I guess you just cant trust Rookies to win fights! Ahaha! Kai: ........................ Mechidnamon: and Karakasamon busts through wall, sending Devimon flying Puppetmon: GAH! Devimon: Urk! Foolish Digimon, I am not done yet! Neon: all the noise, peeks out from a small doorway ? Karakasamon: Turns Hey! It's Neon! Puppetmon: Uh oh! The smallfry's here! We gotta-! Mechidnamon: in front of Puppetmon, growling and drill spinning Don't even think of passing! Kai: Hawkmon up Puppetmon: Puppet Pummel! bounces off of Mechidnamon's helmet Wha-? MechidnamoN: Chrome Digizoid creep! Demidevimon: ''"This is getting very bad!" Devimon: Death's Hand! Mechidnamon, who shrugs it off and charges him, slamming him into a wall Karakasamon: Aero Cutter! Devimon Demidevimon: over to Puppetmon We should do something, QUICK. Puppetmon: On it! Heavy Cross Cutter! at Karakasamon Demidevimon: Blinks Kai: You ok, Hawkmon? Hawkmon: Yeah. I'm fine. Karakasamon: hit, crashes next to Kai and Hawkmon Ugh! Can't say the same about me though! Aero Cutter! Puppetmon: Yipes! aside Kai: around Where'd Neon go?! Puppetmon: Hmmm, and I ain't seen Demidevimon since this fight started! Hey! why that little-! Kai: Come on, let's go see where Neon went. Hawkmon: right. two dash off Puppetmon: Well, uh...huh...to see Mechidnamon and Karakasamon GAH! Wait for me! after Demidevimon Errol: Quick, better follow him! Amy: What about the Devimon? Errol: I don't think he'll be getting up soon...to the still body of Devimon Amy: Right, let's go! Demidevimon Demidevimon: Get back here, squirt! Neon: eek! Puppetmon: Hey! way to leave me back there creep! to dive tackle Neon, crashes a few meters short Demidevimon: Whatever. at Neon and grabs him Puppetmon: Niiice, you just might be good for something after all Bat Boy! Demidevimon: >> Don't call me that. Kai: Hey! Let 'im go! Puppetmon: Demidevimon I'll call you whatever I want Bat Boy! Kai Oh, and, why don't ya make us! Kai: Hawkmon, think you can go another round? Hawkmon: Definately! Puppetmpn: Oooh, the Birdy thinks he can take us, does he? hammer menacingly Well come and get it! Hawkmon: at Demidevimon with Beak Pecker Puppetmon: Batter up! Puppet Pummel! hammer like a bat Hawkmon: Oof! back Demidevimon: Demi dart! a dart at Hawkmon Puppetmon: cross Cutter! cross Hawkmon: the cross, but get hit in the wing by the dart !! Kai: Hawkmon! Demidevimon: Let's get outta here! off to an exit Puppetmon: Aw! You're no fun! glancing at exit, then Hawkmon, before running off} See ya later Birdy! Kai: [Runs up to Hawkmon Hawkmon, you ok? Hawkmon: I don't think so. Kai: We better get back to the others. up Hawkmon and dashes back the way he came Errol: up Hey, how'd it go? amy: Yeah, where's Neon? Youd did get him...didn't you? Kai: No. Hawkmon got hit by a Demi Dart. Errol: Darn it! Here, we'll take a look at him, come on Pricklemon. Pricklemon: Right and Errol go over Amy: Oh no... Later Kai: We better get moving as soon as possible. How's Hawkmon? Errol: He should be fine, I patched his wing up, but it might be sore for a little while...lucky it didn't hit you though Kai, those things are fatal on Humans... Amy: Well, at least you're both alright. Kai: yeah. Errol: Uh, right...well, lets get going, shall we? Hawkmon: Nods Kai: Come on, then. head back outside Amy: Um...so, which way did they go? Kai: Blinks Hm.... I dunno. I guess they went that way. to his right Amy: ok the, then that way it is! off Errol: Amy! Ugh, she can be so reckless and frustrating! Kai: Meh. Let's just go. off, Hawkmon following Errol: Muttering She's not the only one...alongside Pricklemon they arrive at a Jungle Kai: The Digital World never ceases to amaze me. It doesn't even rain much, but Ta-da! aA beautiful, thriving jungle. ???: Why thank you! We do our best to take care of it. Palmon, Tentamon, and Wormmon appear Amy: Ooooh, Palmon! You guys are sooo pretty! Pricklemon: murmuring you said it...normal Uh, wow, what a nice place you guys have here,my compliments... Tentamon: So, what are you doing here? Amy: We're...looking for some people. Have you seen a Demiveemon, a Puppetmon and a Demidevimon go by here? Wormmon: Of course. We see everybody that goes into the jungle. They went further in. Amy: Oh, thnk you! And I gotta say, Wormmon are so COOL! Errol: Muchas Gracias! group enters the jungle Pamon: Think we should have told them about Veggiemon and Numemon? Wormmon: Nah. Later Kai: Blinks I swear I smell something! Amy: Yeah...Ewww... Errol: Gah! What in the Digital World is that stench?! Pricklemon: Smells familiar... Hawkmon: Ah! Numemon! In that tree! Points Kai: ? nothing's there Hawkmon, are you seeing things? Hawkmon: I swear I saw a Numemon! AmY: Ewww, Numemon? You had better be joking Hawkmon! Errol: No, behind us! I saw one! Numemon appears Numemon: YAAAH! sludge at Hawkmon Hawkmon: Yeuch! Amy: Eeew! get it away from me! Paramon: Don't worry Amy, I'll protect you! aero Cutter! wind at Numemon Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Numemon: blown back Veggimon, A LITTLE HELP HERE! Amy: Veggiemon? {Breathes sigh of relief] Now that's something I can handle! alright bring 'em on! Paramon: Yeah! We can take 'EM! Veggimon: Doubt it! Numemon: Hmph! Where were you? Veggiemon: Some girl and a Lopmon were lost. Gave them directions....To a dead end! hehehehehe! Amy: Wow, you guys are a bunch of creeps! Errol: Ready pricklemon? Pricklemon: SURE! Pricklemon, Digivolve to...Echidnamon! Paramon: Paramon, Digivolve to...Karakasamon! Numemon: throwing more sludge Echidnamon: Ech! Brissle Missiles! needles off its back} Karkasamon: [Dodges aero cutter! Nyeh! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplaying Category:Roleplays